


[podfic] The Meaning of Mercy

by Artemis1000, reena_jenkins



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hate to Love, Mild Blood, Podfic, Post-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: One day, Enfys will kill her - unless Qi'ra kills her first. Today is not this day. Today, they are both weakened by sentiment.





	[podfic] The Meaning of Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Meaning of Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894922) by [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Unhealthy Relationships, Hate to Love, Mild Blood, Post-Canon

 **Length:**  00:06:50

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_The%20Meaning%20of%20Mercy_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
